THG Baby Story
by b.loves.books
Summary: It turns out Katniss really did love Peeta and now they are happily married. Everything seems to be going great until the mention of children comes up. Katniss really doesn't want kids but Peeta is so great with children and he really wants kids of his own. Will Katniss change her mind to make the love of her life happy? Set pre-catching fire
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there to everyone who is reading this. This is my first ever fanfiction so please leave a review or pm me if you have any comments or ideas. Thanks so much. This story is going to be kind of far off the book. In this story it turns out that Katniss actually did have feelings for Peeta and now they are happily married. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. :( **

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

_Katniss' POV_

I wake up and feel Peeta's strong arms wrapped around me.

"Peeta, Peeta" I say softly. "Come on, it's time to wake up. We don't want to be behind schedule or else Effie will have a fit. "

Peeta slowly opens his eyes and smiles up at me, "Morning Kat. How's my lovely wife this morning?"

Peeta and I got married a month ago and he won't stop calling me his 'lovely wife'. Not that I have any complaints.

"I would be _really _happy if you got up and changed. Today is the big interview and I don't want to be late." I whine.

Ever since we got married the Capitol has been going crazy that their star-crossed lovers finally tied the knot. Today is the day Peeta and I will be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman who will ask about all the wedding and other details. Peeta and I agreed that he would do most of the talking.

"Come on, Peeta" I moan.

"Fine, fine. Look, I'm up!" he says.

"That's my boy." I give him a quick kiss.

Effie arrives minutes later. "Katniss, Peeta, how good to see you!" She gives us both a big hug each.

"How are my brave victors? I can't believe you got married! You are all the Capitol has been talking about! May I see the ring Katniss?" I show Effie the ring Peeta gave to me on our wedding day when he promised to love me forever.

"Katniss, it's… beautiful! You are certainly one lucky girl."

"Believe me Effie, I know" I blush and give Peeta a peck on the cheek.

"Well, we better get going. It is going to be a big, big day!"

When Peeta and I finally arrive at the Capitol, our prep teams are waiting for us.

"Katniss, oh it is so good to see you!" squeals Octavia.

"It is good to see you guys too" I reply.

"Lets get started then."

After almost two hours of waxing, plucking, washing, styling and constant babbling, I am finally camera ready. As I walk behind stage I see Peeta is already waiting there for me.

"Ready Kat?"

I nod in return. "Nothing I haven't done before." I stand on my tippy toes and plant a kiss on his lips.

We wait until Caesar finally introduces us to the audience. "Here they are! The star-crossed lovers from district 12 and your victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

The audience applauses and we take that as our cue. Peeta and I, hand in hand, walk out on stage, smiling and waving.

As the audience settles down, Peeta and I sit, me snuggled up close to him, and the interview begins.

"First off Caesar, it is great to see you again" I say "And secondly, I am officially Katniss Mellark."

The audience goes wild at the mention of my new. Peeta and I had a long discussion over whose last name I would take. Peeta realized that Katniss Everdeen was the girl who fought for her family, the girl that won The Hunger Games, the girl on fire, but that was in the past. Now I am Peeta's and he is mine. I decided to take on the future as Mrs. Mellark.

"Oh, pardon me_. _Please welcome Peeta and Katniss _Mellark._" Caesar corrects himself. Another round of applause from the audience and I let out a smile at the sound of my new name.

"So Peeta, tell me, what is like marrying the girl of your dreams?" and the interview was off. I just smiled and answered simply, letting Peeta be the one to talk, until Caesar mentions something that catches my attention.

"Well I see you two have built yourself a lovely relationship, do you see children in your future?" My jaw drops and I sit up straight.

"I have always want–" Peeta begins but I quickly cut him off. "Isn't it a bit early to be talking about things like this?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I think that you two would be lovely parents. I am right folks" Caesar replies and the audience cheers in response.

"Has it ever occurred to you maybe we don't want children, at all?" I snap.

"Who said I didn't want children?" Peeta adds in.

"No one Peeta. No, lets have children so you can get what you want. Nobody cares what Katniss thinks. It doesn't matter that your _wife_ doesn't want children," I am practically screaming now.

"I never said that" Peeta replies softly.

I have had enough. I do not want children and Peeta should know this. I stand up and walk off the stage. Peeta can finish the interview by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! I got 10 views for my first ever chapter which I am quite proud of so thank you to everyone who viewed! No reviews though, but I am nice so i will post the next chapter anyway but I would really appreciate a review. Any ideas or suggestions, just "great job" or "you suck" whatever, something is better than nothing! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It would be really cool if I were Suzanne Collins, but I am not so I don't own The Hunger Games etc. etc.**

**Chapter 2: The Refusal**

_Peeta's POV_

I am completely shocked as Katniss storms off the stage.

"My apologies Caesar, but I think we will have to finish this interview another time." I say apologetically.

Caesar nods his head slowly to say that he understands.

"Well folks, thats all the time we got. A big round of applause for Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

I stand up, put on a fake smile and walk off the stage right where I saw Katniss leave.

It takes me a few minutes before I find her, crouched up in a corner crying.

I go over and wrap my arms around her saying soothing words.

"Its okay Katniss" I say

"No it's not!" she yells at me through her sobs.

"Shhhh, baby, it's fine."

"No Peeta, it's not fine! How could you do that to me!" I am shocked and take a step back so I can look her in the eye.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe go out there and tell the world that you want children when your lovely wife over here as made it pretty clear that I don't want any!" Her words hurt. We had had a few arguments but nothing like this.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you. I thought when you said you didn't want children you meant not right away. I guess I was foolish to think that I would ever be a father" As I say this, memories of little kids coming into the bakery run through my mind. I always thought I would be a father, teaching them the secrets of the world. I think Katniss might see the hurt in my eyes and tries to retrace her steps.

"Peeta," she whispers, "I am so sorry…." Wait, is she giving in? "...but I can't" Maybe not.

"It's just I am afraid of losing you then becoming my mother, and then the chance of them getting reaped, it is just too much-" I cut her off.

"No Katniss, It's fine. If you don't want kids I won't force you." I see her start to smile, but I am not finished.

"I just want you to know that I have dreamed of marrying you since I was five. I dreamed about having children together. I would teach them how to bake, you would teach them how to hunt." I choke as a tear sneaks down my cheek but I don't bother to brush it away.

"But I guess dreams never do come true. That's why they are dreams" I turn and walk away.

"Peeta stop please" But I don't listen. I just keep walking. I don't know where I will go or if she will try to follow me but I don't dare turn around until I am sure she can't see me.

When I look back, I see that she has curled up again, crying quietly to herself.

It takes all I have in me not to run over there and comfort her.

Instead, I turn around and just keep walking.

_Katniss' POV_

As soon as he starts to walk away begin to cry again.

How could I be such a bad wife? Peeta does so much for me and the one thing he asks of me I shoot him down, who does that.

I try to remember when I would walk past the bakery on the way to the Hob and I would see Peeta talking and playing with the children who came into the store.

I always thought he would make a great father some day, but that changed when he married me. I know he badly wants children, but I don't think I can.

Maybe, just maybe, I can bring Peeta a child into the world. he does so much for me.

Just maybe.

And there is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review with comments, ideas suggestions etc. This story can go a few different ways and I have ideas for all of them soooo do you think Katniss should give Peeta children, accidentally give him children, or will she refuse? It is up to you guys!

Dftba- .books


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I had over 95 views but only 1 review, so thank you lola. for your kind words! I don't mean to sound needy but it is really frustrating to see that so many people have read my story and don't even care enough to write "great job" or "this story sucks". Anyways, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I am not Suzanne Collins and so I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

_Katniss' POV_

As I look off in the distance, I strain to see what's there. I realize it is a family. The father has beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes. He is holding a little girl with his eyes and dark black hair. The baby looks so calm, so safe in his arms.

Then a woman walks up to the father, gives him a kiss and takes the little girl from his arms and she begins to say sweet words, lulling the baby to sleep.

They look like such a happy family, peaceful and calm and full of love.

Then I realize, that the father is Peeta and I am the mother with the beautiful baby girl.

I wake up in my bed feeling very serene. I look over expecting to see Peeta until I remember last night's fight. I must have fallen asleep and he carried me back to my room.

My first instinct is to get up and find him, but I take a minute to go over my dream.

I know Peeta really wants children but do I? It takes me a minute to realize that I do. I want to bring a child into this world, not just for Peeta but for us.

I get up in search for Peeta. I decided that I will apologize but keep the child thing a secret for a bit.

I finally find him curled up on the roof.

"Hey" I say. He looks over his shoulder and whispers a small hello.

"Peeta," I begin but he stops me.

"Did you really mean what you said? Do you really never want children because I won't force you, I wouldn't do that to you. I was just upset last night, I'm sorry"

There he goes again, always blaming himself.

"Peeta, look at me," He lifts his head so now we are eye to eye. "Last night, I was wrong and confused. I was so rude to you and I apologize. I was just scared I would lose you and I would turn into my mother."

I start to get upset and he pulls me in close and whispers in my ear "Katniss, you know I would never leave you. I love you so much and if you don't want children I won't force you."

He didn't get my clue. "Peeta?"

"Yes?" he replies softly.

"I said I was scared, but I am not anymore. I love you and I have finally realized that I want us to have children, for us." I search his eyes. He looks gobsmacked.

"Are you saying that you want childr-"

"Yes Peeta, but not right away. Maybe in a few years but yes, I want to bear you a child for us" I every word I am speaking is true, apart from in a few years. I want children ASAP but I will keep that a surprise.

He smiles so big and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I love you so much" he whispers.

"Never leave my side. Stay with me,"

"Always"

**And there is the third chapter! Hope you liked. Next chapter will probably have a scene with Gale in it. Just some background info. Gale is really mad and upset that Katniss actually married Peeta and that is all I can say! Don't forget to review!**

**dftba- .books**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, three more until I reach ten, so please review so I can reach that milestone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Do I look like Suzanne Collins? No, it is because I am not her and so I do not own anything.**

_Katniss' POV_

I wake up and a wall of nausea hits me.

I get up and sprint to the bathroom, trying not to wake Peeta up though.

I make it just in time and throw up into the toilet. It lasts for a couple minutes but it finally stops. I get up grab a glass of water and try to sip it.

I climb back in bed, amazed to see Peeta is still asleep, whew.

I try to fall asleep but I soon realize that isn't going to happen. Something isn't right. I have been really tired lately. I might think I was sick, but I never get sick.

Then I realize, I am pregnant.

I start to panic. I know this was the plan, that is why I stopped taking the birth control pills, but now I know that it is true I am scared.

What if I turn out like my mother? What if my child gets reaped?

All these terrible thoughts run through my head and I feel like I am going to have a mental breakdown, until I look over at Peeta. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I try to remember the dream when we were a happy family, and I realize, he will make a great father. He will be there with me every step of the way.

I start to calm down but I am still very far away from sleep so I get up, pull my father's hunting jacket on, put my hiking boots on, and head out.

**Page Break**

I feel so calm, walking in the woods. I don't really know where I am going until I get there, the lake.

My father used to take me here. He taught me how to swim and I plan to do the same with my child.

My child….that will take some getting used to.

I sit down and watch the water animals come alive as the sun rises. Peeta will be waking up soon.

Peeta, I forgot to leave him a note and knowing him, he will worry about me.

I get up and turn around now face to face with someone who I didn't realize was there.

_Gale._

I haven't talked to him since the fight we had after I got home from the games and told him that my love for Peeta wasn't just an act. He refused to believe me and started shouting some terrible things about Peeta and how I don't really love him and how I belong with him. I of course was trying to keep my cool and defend Peeta, but then he took a step forward and tried to kiss me! I smacked him and ran away.

This is the first time I have been with 30 yards of him and I can't wait to get away.

"Katniss," he starts.

"Just no Gale. I am not going through this again. I love Peeta and there is nothing you can do to change that!" I try to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"You're lying! You love me and you know that!" He pins me up against a tree and kisses me.

I squirm but he is too strong, so I kick him in the balls.

He screams. "You didn't want to do that! You love me and you can't prove otherwise!"

"IAMPREGNANTWITHPEETA'SCHILD!" I scream.

This takes him by surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said I am pregnant with his child" I whisper, barely loud enough to hear, but he does hear me.

He turns around and sprints. For a moment, I am relieved, until I realize where he is going. He is going to get Peeta.

**I know this is a cliffhanger so I promise to update soon. PLease review and give me ideas on what should happen next!**

**dftba- .books**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your amazing reviews, 21 wow! Help me make 1,000 views, 6 more to go! 4 more reviews then I will be ¼ of the way to 100! I am so sorry for the late update but I have been really busy I here is a longer chapter I have put a lot of work into. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, duhhh. If I did I would be famous!**

_Peeta's POV_

I wake to a loud pounding on the door. I start to panic when I realize that Katniss is not in the bed beside me.

I throw on a pair of shorts and run down the stairs as fast as my prosthetic leg will carry me.

The pounding seems to be getting louder and more urgent. I am really starting to freak out now.

I open the door and get slapped in the face. I fall to the ground, cupping my cheek and look up to see Gale standing above me.

"What the hell Mellark!" he screams at me while he kicks me in the stomach.

I slowly start to get up and he tries to pin me up against the wall, but I am stronger.

I push him to the ground but he sweeps my legs out from underneath me. Darn my fake leg.

He tries to punch me in the face but I manage to block him.

"What did I do?" I yell back.

He pauses, "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! I'll tell you what you did! You stole my best friend, my love of my life, then you married her and got her PREGNANT!" he screams.

Wait, did he say "Pregnant?" I ask.

"Don't act dumb!" he hollers and hits me in the temple. Then everything goes dark.

_Katniss' POV_

I run as fast as I can but I know that Gale will get there first. I just hope I don't get there too late.

I sprint to my house and I scream when I see what has happened.

Peeta is unconscious, and Gale is still beating him bloody.

"NO! STOP, GALE PLEASE STOP!" I scream and try to pull him off of my husband.

He turns around, pins me down and kisses me. I slap him hard and scream for Haymitch.

"You didn't want to do that Catnip!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He is about to slap me just as Haymitch comes in.

He tackles Gale to the ground and manages to tie Gale hands behind his back with his belt.

He starts screaming nasty things as Haymitch drags him out the door. He is saying that I will love him someday and that I will be his, but all my attention has gone to Peeta.

He is lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding pretty badly.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"Peeta?! Can you hear me? Don't leave me, please." I start to cry and then run to the phone and call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, mom. Come quick please!" I am bawling and she asks no questions and hangs up the phone.

I sit on the floor next to Peeta.

"You'll be okay. It's going to be okay." I whisper although I don't know if I am trying to comfort Peeta or myself.

Haymitch walks in along with my mother and Prim.

"Oh my god." My mother stares in disbelief at Peeta. "What happened?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST HELP HIM!" I scream.

"Okay. Katniss grab his legs, Haymitch his upper body. We need to lift him up on to the table."

We do as we are told and manage to lift him up onto the table.

As mother mother accesses his injuries I stand by Haymitch, crying into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Sweetheart." I hope so.

My mother decides he is going to need stitches on his forehead and Haymitch has to drag me out of the room because I refused to leave Peeta.

I sit down on the couch and cry. I am also really tired and I want to stay awake but I am slowly dozing off. Stupid pregnancy.

**Page Break**

When I awake, I am alone on the couch. I must have fallen asleep.

Then all of a sudden I get up and sprint to the bathroom.

I made it in time but it still isn't pleasant.

When I finish, I see that my mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. That is usually Peeta's job. Peeta

"Where is Peeta? Is he alright?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes Katniss, he is fine. A few bruises and stitches across his temple but nothing too serious."

A wave of relief runs through my body.

"When can I see him? Has he woke up yet?"

"You can go see him now. He hasn't woken up yet but your face should be the first one he sees."

I practically run up into our bedroom and find Peeta propped up, sleeping peacefully.

I grab a chair and sit beside him, holding his hand.

My eyes start to droop again and before I know it, I am out.

_Peeta's POV_

My eyes flutter open and there is a really bad pounding in my head.

I slowly turn my neck to see why my hand hurts and I find Katniss face down on the bed, squeezing my hand.

She looks so beautiful sleeping. Not that she isn't always beautiful.

I decide to let her sleep and try to recall the events of last night, well I think it was last night. Who knows how long I was out for.

I remember waking up to an urgent knock at the door, running downstairs and seeing…

_Gale._

But, I am stronger than him so how did he beat me in a fight?

Then it all comes back to me. He said, he said…

"Your pregnant." I whisper but it seems that Katniss heard me because she starts to stir.

As her eyes slowly open I just smile.

"Peeta! Your awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she looks so concerned.

"Katniss, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"I'm so glad you are okay." she says as she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back tightly.

Suddenly she goes stiff and I let go.

"Katniss-" I start but she is already out the door.

I start to get up but my ribs are killing me so I sit still and try to listen.

"Katniss!" I am getting a little worried.

I sit quietly and try to listen. I sounds like she is throwing up. I she sick?

No, not sick. Pregnant, but why didn't she tell me?

I sit and wait until she comes back and that is the first time I realize how sick and tired she looks.

She must have thrown up everyday for a few day because she is incredibly skinny and she looks so tired.

"Katniss? Are you okay? Are you sick?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a stomach bug."

"Don't lie to me." I say without thinking.

"What?" she seems confused.

"It isn't a stomach bug, is it?" I ask starting to feel a little angry she didn't tell me the truth.

She takes a deep breath, "Peeta, I'm pregnant."

My face floods with joy. I know Gale told me but I am so happy I don't really care.

"I am going to be a father." I say, "We are going to have a child!" I start to cry with tears of joy.

"So you aren't mad?" she asks.

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish you were the first one that told me."

"What? No one knew, I didn't tell anyone except..."

"Gale," I say finishing her sentence. She nods and starts to cry.

"That is why I got knocked out, I think. He said that you were pregnant and I stopped fighting because I was shocked, happy but he took advantage of my moment of distraction an dhit me in the head." I say as it all comes back to me.

"Oh Peeta, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Now come here, my wonderful wife is pregnant!" I say and start whispering to her stomach.

"Hey there little guy. I am your daddy and I can't wait until I will get to see you. You have an amazing mommy and she loves you very much."

I see Katniss tear up.

"Katniss?" I say

"Yes Peeta? Are you alright?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she says as she kisses my cheek. "Now get some sleep, you look tired."

She is right, I am exhausted.

Katniss sits down in the chair beside me and my eyes slowly close.

**How was that? Did you like it? Please leave a review with comments and ideas. I am not sure where the story should go from here so please help me out with your ideas!**

**dftba- .books**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just want to say, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I personally want to thank 123lovestory for all her great ideas to come in chapters to come! I hope you like and please review with your thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have told you but I will tell you again. I do not own The Hunger Games, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_Katniss' POV_

I am about two months pregnant now and the morning sickness is finally starting to die down a bit.

Peeta has been so protective of me, telling me not to go in the woods and he keeps prompting me to eat more. I love Peeta to death but he is being a little overprotective.

So far I am emotionally stable for the most part. Occasionally I flip out over the smallest things and start yelling at Peeta. Then I realize what I have done and sob, but other than that, I'm good.

I have been craving cheese buns a lot now so Peeta always bakes me some fresh ones for breakfast. He is such a good husband.

There is one slight problem involving my pregnancy. We haven't told anyone yet, and Gale seems to have kept his mouth shut, for now, but I am going to start to show pretty soon.

Peeta and I decided that we would tell Haymitch first, then my mother and Prim, and finally his family.

I am not looking forward to Peeta's side of the family. He dad and brothers are really nice but his mom hates me and I am not to fond of her myself, but we are going to see Haymitch soon so I decide to focus on that.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

We head over to Haymitch's which is two houses down from Peeta and mines.

I knock on the door and yell for Haymitch to open it. No luck.

I try the door knob and it is unlocked so we walk in. Haymitch is asleep on the couch and I fill up a pail of cold water and dump it on his head.

"Ahhh!" he screams and I throw him a towel.

"Wakey wakey!" I tease.

"Shut up, sweetheart."

"We have some news for you Haymitch" Peeta says, stepping in between me and him.

"Oh ya. Um. Haymitch, how do I put this."

"Spit it out sweetheart."

"I'm pregnant," Haymitch's jaw drops. "and we want to you be the Godfather.

This was something Peeta agreed on instantly.

"I-I..." he looks like he is in shock.

"You don't have to, the choice is yours." Peeta replies.

"I'd be honoured!" he shouts.

He gets up and gives Peeta a hug. Then he comes over to me, "You finally did sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

I start to cry again, stupid hormones.

"Come on Peeta, we should tell my mother." I say. "Thank you Haymitch, for everything."

"Anytime, Sweetheart."

Peeta and I leave the house and head over to my former house where my mother and Prim currently live.

I knock on the door.

"One minute!"

Prim eventually comes and opens the door.

"Katniss, Peeta! How good to see you guys! Come in. MOM! KATNISS AND PEETA ARE HERE!"

I see my mother walk out the kitchen. "Mom," I whisper as I run over and embrace her in a hug. I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to do that.

"Katniss, are you okay?" she asks.

"Ya. Sorry, I'm fine." I smile. "Actually, Peeta and I have some good news. I'm pregnant."

My mother looks shocked but Prim is extactic.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt! How far are you along?"

"Almost two months" I reply.

Prim comes over and holds me tight, then she walks over to Peeta and hugs him too.

"Mom?" I say worriedly. She hasn't said anything since I told her the news.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" she says as she pulls Peeta in for a hug.

I don't think I have ever felt this happy before, but I don't think the feeling will last long. Next step, Peeta's parents.

**I know, I know, this was a shorter chapter but I don't have any soccer this weekend so i plan to update really soon! Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas. I have a few thoughts on where I want this to go but I am writing this story for all of you who are reading this so let me know where you want this to go!**

**dftba- .books**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! 30, wow! I have been thinking a lot about this chapter so I hope you like it and leave a review on your thoughts and ideas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Suzanne Collins? I didn't think so.**

_Katniss' POV_

Peeta and I stand outside the bakery.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him. He hasn't said anything since we arrived.

"I don't think we have a choice."

I sigh as we step into the bakery.

"Hey dad. Can you grab Mom, Jace and Tobias?(Sorry guys! I just had to include a divergent and City of Bones reference at least once!)" Peeta asks as we head upstairs.

"Sure." His dad replies.

Peeta leads me up the stairs and we sit down in the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asks me and I nod in response but really I'm not. I start to think about when we told Peeta's mother we were getting married for real.

_**Flashback**_

_We walked into the bakery and sat down with Peeta's parents and brothers._

_"Well and ," I began, "I love Peeta with all my heart and I would never leave him. What you saw in the games was real, I wasn't acting."_

_I paused and took a shaky breath to prepare myself for what I was going to say next._

_"I am here to ask your permission to take Peeta as my husband"_

_Peeta's Dad smiled and was about to say something when his wife cut him off._

_"NO! I forbid my child to marry some Seam girl! She just wants it for the money! She doesn't love you!"_

_I stood up from my seat and yelled back at her._

_"I love Peeta with all my heart! You must be blind if you think I am using him!"_

_"It's true mother. Katniss loves me and I love her." Peeta chimed in. He was standing now as well._

_"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" she screamed at Peeta and then she slapped him._

_That was it. _

_"Don't you dare touch Peeta ever again, you hear me! I love Peeta and if you ever lay a finger on him again I swear.."_

_"What will you do?! I'm not afraid of you."_

_That was it I had had enough. I walked up to her a punched in the jaw, then grabbed Peeta's hand and started to walk out the door._

_"Katniss," I heard say._

_I turned around to face him._

_"Congratulations. I would be honored to be your father-in-law."_

_"Thank you ." I replied kindly._

_Then I grabbed Peeta's hand and lead him out the door._

_**Flashback Over**_

I am brought back to reality when Peeta's family walks in.

Peeta's mom just stares at me as she takes her seat.

"Mom, Dad, Jace, Tobias," Peeta begins, "Katniss and I have something we need to tell you."

I give him a nod of encouragement and give his hand a squeeze.

"Katniss is pregnant." he whispers.

"What was that?!" his mother replies rather rudely.

"He said I'm pregnant!" I say fairly loud.

"WHAT?! PEETA! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, YOUR FAMILY!" she gets up to slap him but I step in front and take the hit. This sends Peeta over the edge.

Peeta gets up and starts to yell at his mom "Betray you?! Katniss is my wife and soon to be the mother of my child. She has always been there for me. She is more family to me than you have been!" Peeta's mother looks shocked.

I cradle my sore face but smile. Peeta has just stood up to his mother. After years of abuse, he has finally stood up to her.

Peeta comes over to me and examines my face.

"Peeta, I'm fine, really. Come on, we should be going."

"Okay, but if i starts to swell I am taking you to the doctor."

We are almost at the door when I hear the smash and feel the shards of glass sink into my back.

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sorry! I will update soon, promise! Leave thoughts and ideas in the lovely review that you are going to post…. you will post one right?**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day, aren't you lucky! I really don't know where I should go from after this chapter so please review with your thoughts and ideas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games I think I would know….**

_Katniss' POV_

I scream as I feel the sharp pain in my back. I fall to the floor, unable to move without causing further pain.

"Oh my god! Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta says. His voice is full of panic. "Here look into my eyes. It's going to be okay. I'm going to bring you to the hospital."

I try to look up and Peeta but the pain is excruciating. I turn my head and see shards of glass sticking out of my badly bleeding back. I don't think I have ever bled this much.

"Peeta," I say quietly.

"Katniss?" he replies, his face full of worry.

"Stay with me." I say, closing my eyes.

"Always"

That is the last thing I hear before I am engulfed in darkness.

_Peeta's POV_

I start to freak out as soon as she loses consciousness.

"Dad. Over here quick. Help me lift her up. We need to get her to the hospital, now!"

We manage to turn her over without pushing the glass further in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" I yell at my mother. I start to cry but I must help Katniss.

My dad and I finally manage to pick up Katniss' body and get her to the hospital.

"Quickly! Help her!" I yell at no one imparticular. "She can't die, SHE'S PREGNANT!"

That gets their attention.

They quickly lie her on her stomach and start to wheel her away to a room at the end of the hall. I continue to walk with them but when they go in the room, I am not allowed to enter.

"I'm her husband. I need to be with her!" I am crying quite hard now. She lost a lot of blood. What if she doesn't make it, what about the baby?

I punch the wall in frustration.

No, I can't think like that. Katniss is a fighter. She will live, but the baby?

I sink to the floor and realize that my hand is broken. Crap.

A nurse comes over to me insisting that she must treat my hand but I refuse to leave. What if the doctor comes out and I am not there?

Eventually I give in and she leads me to a room where I get a cast.

I wait in the waiting room, praying for some good news. How could my mother do this? Throw a glass vase at my pregnant wife? It makes me sick.

Finally, after almost two hours a doctor comes out and calls my name.

"Peeta Mellark?" everyone turns towards me as I stand up.

"Is she alright? Is she going to make it? What about… the baby?" I whisper the last part, hoping no one hears me.

"They are fine." Thank God.

"May I see her?"

"Follow me." The doctor leads me down the hall until we arrive at her room.

"She lost a quite a bit of blood which is why she blacked out. We had to perform surgery to remove the glass and then stitch her up. She is sleeping right now, you should let her rest. Just be careful of her back."

"Of course. Thank you doctor."

I walk into the room, unsure of what I will see.

Katniss is asleep, just like the doctor said. I sit down in a chair beside her bed and hold her hand.

She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. I kiss her head and whisper soothing things about how she is fine and that the baby is fine too. I know she can't hear me, but I talk to her anyway.

I plant a kiss on her wedding ring, when her eyes start to flutter.

"P-Peeta?"

"Katniss! Oh thank God you're okay! How do you feel? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"I'm fine. What about the baby?" she asks, dreading bad news.

"The baby is fine, and so are you."

I hear her sigh with relief.

"What happened? Why is my face sore? My back is numb. Where am I?" her face full of confusion.

"Well, we went to tell my parents about the baby. You told my mother about your condition, then she screamed at me, saying I betrayed her. She went to slap me but you stood in front of me and took he hit. That's why your face is sore."

"Why does my back hurt so much? I can't move without pain."

"Well I kinda lost it after she slapped you. I was screaming at her and she was shocked. We were about to leave when she threw a glass vase. I don't know whether she was aiming for you or me but it hit you in the back. You lost a lot of blood and blacked out. My dad and I carried you here, the hospital." A tear slowly runs down my cheek.

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm okay and so is the baby."

I nod and wipe away the tear with my broken hand, forgetting I had a cast on it.

"Oh my gosh, Peeta! Your hand-"

"Is fine." I say, finishing her sentence. "The doctors wouldn't let me see you at first. I was angry and scared and punched a wall." We both have tears streaking our faces. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't. I am right here and so is the baby."

I press my lips to her forehead and linger there for a second.

"You should get some sleep." I finally say. Before she can deny I tell her that she needs the rest for her and the baby. She doesn't refuse.

"Stay with me Peeta, never leave my side."

"I promise I will never leave you."

Her eyes slowly close as she drifts off to sleep. Shortly after, I join her.

**What did you think? Please leave me some ideas on what should happen next!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! 35, that is amazing for my first fanfiction ever! Also, 2,232 views, wow! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and a special thanks to 123lovestory for giving me some ideas and helping me out with my story! If you are a fan of Divergent fan or The Fault in Our Stars, make sure to check out her page! As usual, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games and I probably never will :(**

_Peeta's POV_

Katniss was released from hospital yesterday. I am pretty glad. After spending a week in there she can get a little cranky.

I am really worried about her and I am being very protective. Overprotective is what she says. I just want to make sure that she and the baby are both okay after the little episode with my family the other day.

I woke up pretty early so I decided to make Katniss some cheese buns. I know she has been craving them a lot.

All of a sudden I hear an awful noise coming from the upstairs bathroom.

I run up the stairs and find Katniss hunched over the toilet. I hold her hair back and make small circles on her back, I know it calms her down. When is finally finishes, I pour her a glass of water and she smiles gratefully at me.

"Come on, I made you some cheese buns." I say.

"Mmmm." she says with delight.

She sits down at the table and demolishes the plate of cheese buns. I chuckle to myself. It is funny how fast she can clear a plate.

She shoots me a glare and I stop laughing but I can't keep the smile off my face.

"So what do you want to do today? I have the whole day off work."

"Eat more cheese buns," she mumbles.

"Come on, get dressed." I say happily as a brilliant idea comes to my mind.

Katniss looks at me a little confused but doesn't argue.

While she is upstairs, I start to pack up a picnic. I make sure to pack some extra cheese buns I didn't put on the plate.

I throw it all into a big bag right before she walks down the stairs.

"What's in the bag?" she asks me.

"You'll see." I say with a grin on my face.

_Katniss' POV_

I was sceptical of Peeta at first but when we arrive it couldn't be more perfect.

He brought me to the meadow.

He pulls a blanket out of his bag and lays it on the soft green grass.

He takes a seat and motions for me to join him. I gladly sit with tears in my eyes.

"Katniss? Are you okay, are you hurt?" he asks, his voice shaky.

"Peeta, I'm fine. It's perfect. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. And you," he says placing a hand on my stomach. I am 12 weeks now and beginning to show a little.

I lean my head on his shoulder, smiling, looking out into the distance.

"Oh, before I forget, I packed a small picnic."

I look at him in awe. How did I end up with such an amazing husband? Peeta will make a great father.

A huge smile appears on my face as I see him pull out some cheese buns.

I try to eat them slow but they taste so good!

When we finally finish eating, which doesn't take long, I snuggle up to Peeta and he puts his strong arm around me.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Ya Peeta" I say lovingly.

"You are my wife and soon to be the mother of my child and I don't even know your favourite colour."

I let out a small laugh.

"Green. What yours?"

"Orange."

"Orange? Like Effie's hair?" I say a little confused. I can't imagine sweet Peeta liking such a vibrant colour.

"Not that orange, more muted. Like a sunset orange." he says, somehow sensing my confusion.

I picture a sunset in my mind and I smile.

I don't know how long we sit there, staring into the horizon, but I don't care. This is the best day ever and I get to spend it with my loving husband.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Peeta replies dreamily.

Eventually, the sun starts to set and Peeta and I admire the beautiful colours.

He puts a hand on my stomach and whispers to me "You are going to be an amazing mother."

And for the first time, I believe him.

**A little more of a fluffy chapter. I hadn't really included one before so I thought why not one now? I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon. Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have really been struggling with this chapter so I apologize in advance if it isn't as good as you wanted it to be. Anyway, only 3 more reviews until I reach 50! Also, would you like to see more of the story in Peeta's POV, and should Gale come back? Leave thought in review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure you guys already know that I don't own The Hunger Games.**

_Katniss' POV_

14 weeks along and the morning sickness has just about stopped, and I have to say, I won't miss it.

Ever since the incident with Peeta's mother, Peeta will almost never leave my side. Only when there are emergencies at the bakery or it is a really busy day, that he makes sure I don't leave the house with him.

I think he is worried what will happen if I see his mother again.

Today there was a special order that needed Peeta to go to work so as always he gave me a kiss and told me not to leave. I reluctantly agreed.

He's been gone for almost an hour and I am beginning to miss him so I get dressed and head out the door.

As I walk to the bakery, I keep getting funny looks from people. I haven't announced my pregnancy but a small bulge in my lower abdomen is pretty noticeable.

I hurry to the rest of the way and I try to ignore the looks.

I stop abruptly outside the bakery's back door and I look through the window. Peeta's mother is yelling at him, but she isn't hitting him. I hide behind a tree so I can see them, but they can't see me.

"How could you choose her over your own family?!" she yelled, looking angry, but sadness unmistakably crosses her eyes.

"Katniss is my family now. I love her and she loves me more than you ever did!"

I am so proud of Peeta, standing up to his cruel mother.

"I am the woman who loved and cared for you. Raised you to make you who you are today, and you choose to go and knock up this Seam girl rather than stay and respect your family?!" she seemed to be trying to win Peeta over which is why she hasn't used the rolling pin she is holding, yet.

"Loved and cared for me? You abused me, beat me up and didn't care, and you are saying that you did that to raise me to be a better person? I don't believe you lie like that. Actually, it doesn't surprise me." Peeta seems to be really strong, but I can sense the emotion in his voice.

"So thats it then? You are just going to leave me for her? Your own mother? I do love you Peeta. I am sorry I beat you, I know it isn't right but sometimes I just get carried away, but I see how it is. You don't love me" she seems to be sad but I know better than to believe her act. Peeta on the other hand, seems to be falling for it.

"Even after everything you have done to me, I still love you. You're my mother." Peeta pulls her into a hug.

"You have to choose." she said.

Peeta pulls back. "What did you say?"

"I said you have to choose between me and her. Your mother and the 'love of your life' as you like to call her" I see the evilness in her eyes and resist the urge to burst into the bakery.

"I can't choose! I love Katniss, but you are my mother and I love you too! And you expect me to choose, that unfair!" Peeta seems shocked at his mother's statement.

"Fine. Leave me, I know you could never love me again."

Do I see what I think I see? Actual hurt flash through Peeta's mom's eyes?

I notice that Peeta looks torn and tries to undo what he said. "No mom, I love you too! Please, I would never leave you, but Katniss is my wife and soon to be the mother of my child. I can't leave her now."

I finally see what I have done to Peeta. I have pulled him away from his family. I love Peeta, but I can't do that to him. If he chooses me over his family, I will never forgive myself. I know what I must do.

I will run away.

**So this is a really short chapter but I plan on updating it again tonight so leave a review on your thought on what should happen. Also, should I make it so that Peeta finds her, Katniss eventually comes back or Snow finds her and bring her to the Capitol (dun dun dun)? I know, I am evil, but the choice is up to you guys, but review soon before I choose which way it will go!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Aren't you lucky, two chapters in one day, unheard of! I want to say a special thanks to hungergamesfangirl100 for always leaving a review! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are these really comfy pj's I am wearing right now! That means sadly, I don't own The Hunger Games**

_Peeta's POV_

"Katniss! I'm home!" I say as I close the door. I get no response.

"Katniss?"

Silence. That is when the panic kicks in.

"KATNISS?!" I yell as I sprint through the house, searching everywhere for her, but there are no signs.

I stop, breathing heavily, and try to think.

Where would she go? Haymitch's? It's somewhere to start.

I sprint to his house and bang on the door.

The door opens and I breathe in a whiff of alcohol as he opens the door.

"What do you want Sweetheart- Oh, Peeta. Good to see you. I thought you were Kat-"

"So she's not here?" I ask worriedly, trying to think where she would be. Her mother's house? It's worth a try.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Where's Katniss?" You can tell he is concerned because he used her real name and not 'sweetheart'.

"I don't know I got home from work and she wasn't there and I started to panic because I told her not to leave and..." Haymitch cuts me off.

"Peeta, I'm sure she's fine. Go check her mothers house and if she isn't there, try the woods. I know she hasn't been out there for a while."

"Okay. Her mothers, if not, the woods. Got it." I turn around and am about to set off when Haymitch says something to me.

"I'm sure Sweetheart is fine. She is tough you know. You'll find her soon."

"Thanks Haymitch," I say before I head to her mother's house.

I knock on the door, a little less urgent after my talk with Haymitch.

"Peeta!" Prim says as she answers the door. "Is everything okay? You look worried."

"Is Katniss here?" I am starting to get upset and I think she notices.

"No she not. I haven't seen her around. Is everything okay?" her voice full of concern.

"I don't know where she is. She was there this morning and she promised she wouldn't leave. When I got back from work, she was gone. No note or anything!"

"Well, I'm sure she is fine. Did you try Haymitch's?"

"Ya, no sign. I am going to try the woods."

She just nods and says "Good luck."

I have never been in the woods before so I try and remember my surroundings before entering the tree line so I know my way out.

I have no idea where to go from here so I just run around shouting her name, hoping for some sort of response.

**Page Break**

I don't know how long I have been searching but eventually I give up and sit down by this small lake I found.

I look out over the water and begin to cry.

What if she is hurt? Is the baby okay? What is something happens to her?

I am a terrible person. I never should have left her alone this morning.

What have I done?

**Poor Peeta! He thinks it is all his fault :'( I know, another really short chapter but you may see a third one appearing tonight so keep your eyes on the look out! Please leave comments and ideas on what you want to see in future chapters? On another note, for all you Divergent fans out there, what do you think about me writing a divergent fanfic? If you are like "she should totally make a Divergent fanfic!" then pm me some ideas on what you would like to see for that story!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Three chapters in less than 24 hours, I am really spoiling you! I just want to say a special thanks to Live Long and Love Books for her super nice encouraging comment! Also, 51 reviews on my first fanfiction! Anyway, here is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure you know what I do and don't own**

_Peeta's POV_

Katniss has been gone for three days and I am an emotional wreck. I can't stop worrying about her and the baby.

I go around town looking for her everyday and always end the day crying by the lake.

I just hope she turns up soon, I am going mad without her.

**Page Break**

I spent the whole day looking through town but still no sign and I think people are starting to notice her absence.

They ask "Where is Katniss?" and "Is sure okay?"

I just reply she is at home with a cold. I wish it was true.

The sun is starting to set and I am sitting down by the lake, sobbing to myself, hoping she shows up soon. Then, I hear an agonizing scream and watch a familiar figure fall to the floor in pain.

_Katniss' POV_

Three days hiding in the woods. Three days of sadness. Three days of watching Peeta suffer.

Everyday when he comes and sits by the lake it breaks my heart, but I know that I must do this. I can't help to think that I was the reason Peeta separated from his family.

A small tear falls down my cheek as I watch him cry from behind my tree.

Then out of nowhere an intense, unfamiliar pain appears in my lower abdomen and I let out a small scream and fall to the floor, holding my round belly.

"Katniss? Is that you? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he rushes over to me, looked relieved and worried at the same time.

"My," I take a shaky breath, "stomach. The baby, it's moving."

Peeta's face lights up when I say this.

"Can I...um…..feel it?" he asks slowly. I think he is still getting over the shock of seeing me.

I grab his hand and place it on where the baby is and it gives a small kick, as if it noticed it's daddy's presence.

Peeta has a huge smile on his face and he looks up and his eyes meet mine. He pulls me in for a hug.

"I missed you so much. I am so glad you are okay!" he whispers and tears roll down both of our cheeks.

"Why did you leave me?" he asks quietly, "Do you not love me anymore?"

"No! No, Peeta. I love you so much! I left because I overheard your conversation with you and your mother the other day in the bakery. About choosing her or me, and I couldn't live with myself thinking I was separating you from your family" I am full out crying now.

"Oh, Katniss. It's okay. I love you no matter what. My mother was just trying to convince me to stop loving you which is impossible. I love you so much, please, never leave me again."

We spend the rest of the day, sitting by the lake, my head on his shoulder, his hand on my growing stomach.

I love Peeta so much, I never should have left.

As the sun sets my eyes close and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**I know, three shorter chapters in a row but come on, three chapters in less than 24 hours, wow! Please leave a review on what you thought and I am thinking of starting my Divergent story soon so look out for that!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have posted my new Divergent story so make sure to check that out! Anyways, there isn't really much more to say, just leave a review with your thoughts and ideas. Speaking of reviews, 55, wow! You guys are the best Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

_Katniss' POV_

Gale came by to visit today and Peeta was very weary and protective of me and my 7 month old stomach.

Gale started by saying that he loves me and that I can leave Peeta now and we can tell the baby that he is the father. Peeta just slammed the door in his face.

We sit at the kitchen table, quietly eating dinner when I announce I am going for a walk.

"Let me come with you." Peeta says urgently.

"No, Peeta. By myself. I'll be fine and nothing will happen to me or the baby." I say, already knowing what his complaints will be.

"What if Gale finds you?"

"I will make sure to stay somewhere where there is always at least one person other than myself" I say as I get up slowly.

Having no more complaints, Peeta leads me to the door and tells me to come home soon.

I give him a kiss and head out the door.

I am only halfway gone when I collapse and see blood all over my pants.

As I slowly slip out of it, the last thing I see is Peeta rushing over to me screaming something I can't hear.

_Peeta's POV_

I have almost closed the door when I see Katniss fall.

I sprint as fast as my leg will carry me and scream for Haymitch, anyone, to help.

By the time I reach her, she is out cold, blood staining her pants. This can't be good.

I scoop her up and run as fast as I can to the hospital.

As I burst through the door I yell at no one imparticular.

"Help her! Please, someone, she can't die. Our child..."

Some nurses rush over and place her on a stretcher.

They wheel her to a room and they don't allow me in. Déjà vu.

I sink to the floor with my head in my hands and cry.

A doctor comes out to talk to me.

"Peeta, we have some things to discuss. Please follow me."

I stand up shakily. This doesn't sound like good news.

"Please sit," he says and I do. "Katniss lost quite a bit of blood but she will survive."

I let out a huge breath. "What about the baby? Is it alright?"

"The baby, right now, is in unknown condition. We believe it will pull through but it may have a birth defect."

A birth defect. It doesn't matter, as long it is okay, I will love it with all my heart.

"Can I see her?" I say as a tear slides down my face.

"Not right now, she and the baby, need some rest"

I start to refuse but I give up, knowing that I will never win this argument. Instead I stand up and call Haymitch, Prim and Katniss' mother.

I don't bother to call my family right now.

I sit and wait anxiously for some news as Haymitch paces and Prim attempts to comfort me and her mother.

I told them about the possible birth defect and they said as long as they are both alright, it doesn't matter whether the baby has a disability or not.

Finally, after hours of waiting, they allow me to see her.

I walk in and see Katniss surrounded by tubes and wires.

"Peeta? Is that you?" She says hoarsely.

"Ya it me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what about the baby?"

So they hadn't told her about the defect. Katniss must see the worried look on my face and begins to sob.

"It's dead isn't it. I killed it! I am a terrible mother!" She begins to sob and I rush to her side, grab her and and make small circle on her knuckles.

"Katniss. Look at me. The baby isn't dead. They say that she is alive but may have a birth defect."

"A birth defect?"

I just nod my head.

"This is all my fault! Wait, did you say she?"

"Did I?" Katniss and I agreed to wait and see what the gender was but I think it is a girl.

"You want it to be a girl?"

I nod my head. "I want a little Katniss with your hair,"

"But with your bright blue eyes. I love your eyes." She finishes for me as she leans her head back against the pillow.

"Shhh," I say. "Get some rest, you look tired and the baby needs some sleep too."

"Peeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. Stay with me,"

"I love you too, Kat. Always."

**So that is chapter 13! I am really running out of ideas for this story so please leave a review or pm me with some ideas! That's it, that's all! And you Divergent fans out there make sure to check out my newest story, Divergent No War (I know, original name!)**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Just want to say, thanks for all your kind reviews. It made me so happy to hear all your kind words! Speaking of reviews, only two more until I reach 65! Also, make sure to check out .books67 and her new story called Nightmares of the Past. I would also like to apologize for not updating sooner, I have been really busy at school. Without further ado, chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own The Hunger Games.**

_Katniss' POV_

Before I leave the hospital, I must get an ultrasound.

The doctor comes in and starts to set up the machine while a nurse rubs cool, sticky gel all over my stomach.

She begins to rub circles over my stomach with the machine when she stops abruptly.

"Doctor," she says, staring at the screen. "Look at the computer."

I see the Doctor turn around and rush to the computer, his face full of worry and confusion.

I really start to panic now. "It's dead, isn't it?" I say, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, they are fine," the doctor says smiling.

I wave of relief rushes over me, but Peeta still looks confused.

"They?" he asks. "They as in Katniss and the baby?"

Did the doctor say 'they'? I must have missed that.

"No Peeta. I mean 'they' as in Katniss and the babies,"

Peeta's face lights up. "Twins?"

"Yes, Peeta. Your having twins."

I am still in shock as Peeta comes over and hugs me.

"Would you like to know the genders?" the nurse asks us.

Peeta looks at me longingly. I had already said before that I want to wait but the look on Peeta's face makes me cave in and I nod my head to say yes.

"It is a girl, and a boy!" the nurse says with a smile.

"Now we both get what we wanted," I say. Since I found out I was pregnant, I have always wanted a little Peeta.

He just smiles at me as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Page Break**

One week after being released from hospital, Peeta will finally leave me on my own, but not without me swearing not to leave the house and that if anything happens I have to call him. He also calls every half an hour to check up on me.

I love Peeta to death but he is being so protective.

I have just sat down on the couch when the phone rings.

I slowly get up and walk back into the kitchen before I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! It's me Effie!" Effie says perkily.

"Hi Effie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering how you and the baby where?"

I told Effie I was pregnant when I hit the three month mark. She hasn't been told about the twins yet. Well, there is no time like the present.

"Me and the babies are fine."

"Twins?" she asks happily.

"One boy, one girl."

"Eeee!" she screeches. "Wait until the Capitol hears about this at your interview"

"Wait, Capitol, interview, what?!"

"Oh ya! It must have slipped my mind! I may have told my friend who told her sister who told this guy that is Caesar Flickerman's brother and know he wants an interview with you and Peeta."

"No. No way. It's not happening!" I am shocked that Effie would spill such a big secret.

"Katniss! Where are your manners? Anyway, you don't really have a choice, there should be someone there to pick you and Peeta up soon."

"EFFIE! How could you? Peeta can't even go, he is at work right now."

"Well then, I guess it will just be you then! See you there soon!"

"Effie-" I begin, but she is already gone.

I know a Capitol attendant will be here soon and that there will be no getting out of it so I head upstairs to put on something presentable, even though I will probably be re-done by my prep team.

When I get down stairs I quickly write a letter to Peeta, telling him where I am going and that I really didn't have a choice. I am about to give him a call when there is a knock at the door.

I open it and find the redheaded avox that served me for the last games.

She hand me a note saying:

_Hello . Your train is ready for you. If you will follow me…._

I look up and see her give a small nod, turn around and start to walk. I don't really have a choice but to follow her. I hope Peeta doesn't worry about me.

**Hey guys. I am sorry to end the chapter here but I have no clue what should happen so I would really appreciate a review or pm with thoughts, comments and ideas! I will try and update soon but I can't until I know what I want to happen!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was very disappointed in the amount of reviews I got and it put me off writing for a bit. I just want to say even if you hate my story, please leave a review with comments and ideas. A simple great job or you suck will let me know that the people who are reading this actually care enough to say something. Anyways, here is chapter 15. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I wish.**

_Peeta's POV_

It was a long day at the bakery but I finally get to go home.

I open the door and am greeted by silence.

"Katniss?" I call, having deja vu from when she ran away.

I run into the kitchen and find a note she left me. It is written messily which tells me she was in a hurry. I guess that's why she didn't call.

_Peeta, _it begins_. I know you told me not to leave but Effie called telling me she had planned for us to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman. I told her you were at work and so I would just be coming. It seems she has spilled about my pregnancy. A Capitol attendant will be here soon to pick me up so that is why I didn't call. The interview will be live at 6:00 so keep an eye out for it on the TV. Love you and I am so sorry for leaving,_

_Katniss._

It is 5:55 so I decide to sit on the couch and wait for the interview to come on.

At exactly 6:00, Caesar Flickerman appears on the stage, but there is a look of worry in his eye.

"Welcome. Welcome!" he begins. "As I am sure you have heard, the Mellark family is expecting a little baby soon. Boy or girl, we don't know and we were expecting to find out the details from Mrs. Katniss Mellark herself!" the audience cheers but I stay silent, my eyes widening in fear.

He said he was expecting to find out details. Is Katniss not doing the interview? Is she alright?

"Unfortunately," that doesn't sound good.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Mellarks train never made it to the Capitol. We don't know what happened or where she is but do not be alarmed, we have a search crew out for them now."

No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

I don't know what to do. I don't scream or cry or stand up. I just sit still.

Then everything slowly starts to fade away.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I will update soon when I get 70 reviews. 4 more to go! I didn't want to be the kind of person who did this but it was very disheartening to only get 2 reviews.**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! For those of you who have read my Divergent story you know why I haven't updated sooner but for the rest of you here is my explanation. I am soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner but my computer broke down so I'm writing this on my iPad mini right now so I am apologizing in advance if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I would also like to say thanks for all the amazing reviews, it makes me so happy to see them! Anyway, here is chapter 16 (16 chapters wow!). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own The Hunger Games? I wish.**

_Katniss' POV_

I feel so lonely on the way to the capitol. Normally Peeta is here beside me but this time I'm alone. I hope he isn't mad at me.

I wander the train, looking for something to do but I end up just sitting on my bed.

I rub my swollen stomach and begin to talk to my baby. I thought it was weird at first but the idea of me not really being alone right now is comforting.

"Hey baby," I say. "I'm your mommy and I love you very much. Your daddy loves you very much too. He would do anything for us you know. I love him too and I know you will love him as well. He-" a large noise cuts me off.

All of a sudden, the train stops.

I run out of my room, looking for someone, something, so I can find out what happened.

"Hello?" I shout. Usually at the sound of my voice, an avox comes to see what I need, but this time no one comes.

I go into the drivers area and find nothing but rubble.

"What the-" but I am cut off by another boom.

I scream and duck, trying to cover my head and stomach at the same time.

_Bombs,_ is the only thought that runs through my head. But who would bomb a train with a pregnant Katniss everdeen on it?

_Snow._

I am brought back to reality when another bomb goes off.

_I must get off this train. I need to get off this train._

I finally find a door and shove it open. I think about grabbing some food but another bomb goes off and I know I can't go back.

I quickly abandon the train and realize that I am the only one that made it off.

_"Breathe"_ I tell myself.

I take a shaky breath in, then slowly exhale. Someone will come looking for me, right?

_Breathe. Think Katniss, where are you?_

Where am I? I have no idea. There are no trees around, just tall grass.

_What am I going to do?_

For once, I don't know.

_Peeta's POV_

I feel something cold splash my face and slowly I regain consciousness.

I open my eyes but everything is fuzzy. I can just make out a figure standing in front of me.

"Haymitch?" I ask.

"Peeta, thank God. I thought I lost you there," he replies.

"Where's Katniss?"

Haymitch smile fades and he looks down at the floor, and then I remember.

He doesn't know where she is, no one does. She never made it to the Capitol. I immediately stand up at start pacing.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her! What if she is hurt, what if the baby is hurt? I should have stayed home. It's all my fault."

"Woah. Kid, slow down. This isn't your fault. The Capitol has sent out a search team for her. Sweetheart is going to be fine." I can tell from the look in Haymitch's eyes that he doesn't know that for a fact, but I don't push it.

We sit in silence for an agonizingly long time, until the phone rings.

I jump up and hope for some good news.

"Hello?" I say

"Mr. Mellark. We have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" a Capitol attendant asks

I think about his for a moment before answering bad news.

"We haven't found Mrs. Mellark yet," my heart sinks. "but we have found the train which means she can't be too far away," I smile a little at this. They are getting closer to finding her.

"I need to come to the Capitol, so I can see her when she is found. In fact, I will help you look for her!"

"I am afraid, Mr. Mellark, that those requests cannot happen,"

"But why-"

"We will call if we have any news. Goodbye." and he hangs up.

I let the phone fall to the floor. Haymitch must have heard the conversation because he just says, "At least we are closer to finding her,"

I nod and sit back down on the couch. I can't help it but a tear rolls down my face. The one tear turns into a sob and I can't do anything about it.

Haymitch comes over and tries to comfort me.

"Everything going to be okay," he says. "They're going to find her. Sweetheart and the baby will be fine,"

I wish I could believe him. I really wish I could.

**That is chapter 16! I hope you liked it. Leave a review or pm me with thoughts, comments or ideas! I am hoping for 5 reviews!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! As some of you may know the reason I haven't been updating bigger chapters like I usually do is because my computer broke. Don't worry though! I am on my new computer right now! Yay, no more short updates from iPads! Anyways, here is chapter 17. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or else Finnick Odair would not have died (love you Finn!)**

_Katniss' POV_

I have no idea how long I have been out here, wherever _here_ is. I think it was two days ago when I was supposed to be at an interview, but I can't really remember.

I have had very little to eat, just some mice I found. But hunger isn't my problem right now. I haven't had a single drop of water and I think I blacked out once or twice. I hope the baby is okay, but I highly doubt it.

I wonder who Peeta is doing. Is he mad I left without him? Does he even know I am missing, or does he think I am at the Capitol?

I hope someone finds me soon.

I sit down on the grass, holding my swollen stomach. I am only 7 and a half months but I am larger than normal, probably because of the twins.

Then, a large figure is by my side.

"Mrs. Mellark," he says. Am I dreaming or is there someone actually beside me.

"Mrs. Mellark, if you can here me, please say something."

"W-water," is all I manage to croak out.

"Yes. We will get you some water," he says slowly to me while waving over more people.

"We are Capitol attendants and we are here to help. We need to get you to the Capitol. You are severely dehydrated and it is very bad for the baby,"

"Babies," I say.

"You are having twins?" the man asks with a shocked look on his face.

I just nod because I can't manage to say anything else.

The Capitol man looks worriedly at the other attendants and whispers something I can't hear.

"Can you walk?" one woman asks.

I try to stand but I immediately fall as the world goes dark.

_Peeta's POV_

It has been two days since Katniss has gone missing. Two days of me going out of my mind with worry.

Katniss' mother and Prim come over everyday and we sit in silence, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Haymitch comes over too, and surprisingly he is never drunk. I never knew how much Katniss and I affected him.

I get calls twice a day with the usual 'we haven't found her, but we are getting closer and closer' so when the phone rings I am in no rush to answer. When I finally get to the phone, I answer with a simple, "Hello,"

"Hello Mr. Mellark, how are you?" How am I? Did he seriously ask that question?

"I would be a lot better if I had my wife home with me," I say, quite annoyed.

"Well she should be home soon. In fact, you may be able to see her in a few hours."

"What?!" I ask shocked. Did he really just say….

"We found her!" I drop the phone I am so happy. I cry tears of joy as I pick the phone back up.

"When can I see her?" I ask worriedly, but full of relief. "Is she alright?"

"You along with Mr. Abernathy, Ms. Everdeen and Miss. Everdeen will be picked up by a train shortly. This one has been checked through and through to make sure everything is right."

I breathe a sigh of relief, but he still never answered my question.

"How is she?" I ask again.

"She was severely dehydrated and blacked out when we found her. Right now we have her on a breathing machine. She should live, as for the babies, we still don't know about them."

Katniss is alright, but the twins. If something happens to them…. No, I can't think like that. They will be fine. They are strong like their mother.

"Thank you," I say.

"The train will arrive shortly, I suggest you inform Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Everdeen."

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye," I say once more.

I hang up the phone and race into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Peeta?" Ms. Everdeen asks me.

"They found her! They found her!" I say, with tears of joy running down both of our faces.

Ms. Everdeen gets up and hugs me tightly.

"Is she alright?"

I take a deep breath before saying, "She is on a breathing machine and was severely dehydrated, but she will live. As for the twins, they couldn't say," I choke a bit on the last part.

"Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry." she says.

"It's okay. A train is coming to pick us up along with Prim and Haymitch to go see her. I am going to tell Haymitch now, where is Prim?"

"She just went upstairs. I will go get her, you tell Haymitch." I nod and run out the door.

Haymitch lives two houses down from me so I expected an easy walk over there but instead I find myself face-to-face with someone who I really don't need to talk to right now and he looks furious.

_Gale_

**There is chapter 17. A bit of a longer update because I have my computer back, yay! What do you think Gale is going to do? Leave thoughts, comments and ideas in a review or pm me. **

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got caught up in my other story 'Divergent No War'. I just wanted to say that this story is currently sitting at 82 reviews, so close to 100! I am hoping to reach 100 reviews within the next two chapters! A shout out to reviewer 100! Anyways, here is chapter 18. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and I am pretty sure I never will :(**

_Peeta's POV_

Haymitch lives two houses down from me so I expected an easy walk over there but instead I find myself face-to-face with someone who I really don't need to talk to right now and he looks furious.

_Gale_

I try to ignore him and walk past but he grabs my arm.

"Let it go Gale," I say harshly. "Not now."

"And why not now, Mellark? She is still lost and it is all your fault!"

I want to retaliate but I don't want this to end up in a fight so a shove him off me and begin to walk away before a punch hits me in the side of the head and knocks me a bit off balance, but that doesn't stop me from turning around and 'giving him a taste of his own medicine'.

"Not now Gale," I say again, with more force this time.

"AND WHY NOT?" he says yelling.

"Because they found her" I say quietly. "They found her and now a few of us are visiting,"

"A few of you? Who does that include?"

"Her family. Katniss' mother, Prim, Haymitch and I." I say, standing taller.

"You and Haymitch are no where close to being her family. I SHOULD BE THE ONE GOING! I was the one, who kept her alive all these years, the one who made sure Prim and her mother didn't starve while you two were busy making out!" he says furiously.

"We are more family to her than you have ever been. You may have been close before but you were the one who threw your relationship with her away when you couldn't accept that she doesn't love you the way you want her to." I say calmly, holding back my anger towards him.

Gale lets out a frustrated scream and I just walk away.

"This isn't over Mellark!" he yells and just reply with,

"It was over a long time ago. It's time to move on," and with that, I enter Haymitch's house with the good news.

_Katniss' POV_

I slowly open my eyes, the world around me still fuzzy from sleep.

When I finally manage to regain focus, I am not home where I thought I was. I look down and see several tubes sticking out my arm.

I try to remember what happened but all that is in my mind is that terrible dream. At least, I think it was a dream.

I begin to observe my surroundings, trying to figure where I am. It doesn't look like the District twelve hospital. Too fancy, too…. _Capitol._

It wasn't a dream after all.

Then, a nurse walks in my room. She must of not noticed I was awake because she just walks right in without a comment and looks at some papers.

"Who are you?" I manage to croak out.

"Oh! Mrs. Mellark! I didn't know you were awake! How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Hungry?" she says with a bit of an odd accent, like she had picked it up after a while.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just a little dizzy and very thirsty." I say, my throat dry.

"You must be. You were very dehydrated when we found you," she says smiling, handing me a glass of water.

I try to sip it but I am so thirsty.

"I believe you have some visitors," the nurse says, handing me another glass.

I am about to ask who when I see Peeta walk in. I notice he has a cut on his face and his knuckles are split.

"Peeta? Are you okay? What happened?" I croak.

He doesn't reply. Instead he runs over and holds me tightly, aware of my big stomach.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers.

"It's okay. I still here. You will never lose me," I say, hugging back.

"No matter how hard we try, we will never lose you Sweetheart." says a familiar voice.

I look up to see Haymitch along with my mother and Prim.

"Mom, Haymitch, Prim" I choke.

Prim runs over and hugs me and my mother and Haymitch stand by my side.

We stay like this for a few minutes until a doctor comes in.

"Mrs. Mellark," he says. "It's time for your ultrasound."

I suck in a deep breath, but nod in agreement. Haymitch notices this as his cue for him to leave and he leads my mother and Prim out with him.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart. No matter what happens, everything will be alright." Haymitch says as he places a kiss on my forehead. Then, he is out the door and it is just me, Peeta and the doctor.

"I know this is tough to hear, but you must prepare for the worst." the doctor says and a small tear slips out and I quickly brush it away. I must be strong, but what if I lose both my babies?

I take a deep breath as the doctor places the cool gel on my stomach.

Peeta and I wait in silence, hand in hand.

The doctors facial expression never changes so it is hard to tell what is going on.

"I have some good news and some bad news," he says, looking up from the computer screen. "Which would you like to hear first?"

Peeta looks at me to tell me it is my choice.

"The good news," I say.

"Right then," the doctor says smiling. "Your little girl is alive and healthy for the most part. She may have difficulty walking, but she is alive."

I let out a sigh of relief and look over at Peeta who looks a little concerned.

"And what is the bad news?" Peeta asks.

The doctors smile quickly fades and his face is full of sadness and something I can't quite make out.

"Well, while your baby girl is healthy and alive," he pauses, "the same cannot be said for your baby boy. I am so very sorry for you lost."

My loss. My loss of my baby boy.

I look over at Peeta who has tears falling one after another.

We both feel the same way. Even though our son was never born, we loved him very much, and there will always be a piece of us missing now. We will never be whole again.

**I know! You guys hate me for killing her son and I am really sorry but I had too! He will be mentioned later in the story but I hate to say he will not be coming back alive :( Please leave a review with thoughts comments, how much you loathe me, ideas or pm me. Please review even if you hated it! Only 18 more reviews until 100! Shout out to reviewer number 100!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy with school and soccer so I have had no time to write. I want to say a special thanks to pookieortega for helping me out with this chapter and for being my awesome beta! Make sure to check out her stories! Also, I was really sad writing this chapter, so beware. Without further ado, chapter 19. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games I would…. well it doesn't matter cause I don't own it and I'm pretty sure I never will.**

_Peeta's POV_

Katniss and I are so sad when we found out that our baby boy didn't make it. I don't think I have talked to anyone except Katniss since. Katniss doesn't look to well either. She had to go through surgery to remove his body and even though she showed no emotion, I know it was killing her on the inside.

We decided to name him anyway, in his memory. His name is, was, Luke Rye Mellark.

We have left the Capitol and are now on our way home to Twelve on the train.

I think we are both suffering from depression which can't be good for the baby so I try to get Katniss to leave the room quite a bit to get a change of scenery. I haven't left our room once though. Today I am planning on maybe showing my face.

I give Katniss a light kiss on her forehead trying to not wake her up. This is one of the only times she will sleep, during the day when I am by her side.

I climb out of bed and walk into the hall. I am not sure exactly where I am going, nevermind what time it is.

I walk down the halls for who knows how long until I freeze when a hand clasps my shoulder. I stiffen and the hand releases me.

I turn around to see Haymitch standing behind me.

"So you finally came out of your room?" he asks and I can't tell if he meant it as a joke or not but I say nothing anyway.

"Peeta, I know this is hard. Losing a loved one, especially your son, is very hard, but you have to get through it. Do you think you are doing yourself, Katniss and you daughter any good staying in your room all day? I know it is tough, but you have to move on." Haymitch says.

"Move on." I say quietly, full of hatred and anger. "Move on!" I yell louder. "I lost my son a week ago and you are telling me to move on?!" I don't think I have ever been this angry before and Haymitch looks a bit shocked.

"I know how it feels but-"

"No you don't know how it feels!" I yell. "So don't try and pretend that you do!"

"For your information I do know what it is like to lose someone precious to you!" he yells back and it takes me a bit by surprise this time. "I had loved ones too you know! I had a family, I had a girl! I lost all of them and look how I turned out! Some drunk. I was 14 and I lost everyone that ever mattered to me." he whispers that last bit.

"I'm so sorry. You're right." I say. "I'm not helping anyone by lying around all day."

"Good," Haymitch says, taking a deep breath. He seems to have calmed down a bit. "Come on, lets talk."

I follow Haymitch to his room and we sit down.

"So. How's Sweetheart doing? I've seen her around but she won't talk."

I glare at Haymitch and I think he gets the message not to talk about Katniss or the baby.

"Okay then," he says. "What should we talk about?"

"Who was your girl?" I ask. I know this is a touchy subject for him and he has already shared to me about losing his whole family and stuff but I can't help but ask.

"She was the same age as me, a few months younger I think. Beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But it wasn't her looks that made me fall for her. She was the kindest woman I have ever met. All the girls drooled over me and what can I say, who could blame them. But she, she was different." Haymitch takes a deep breath before continuing on. "She came to say goodbye that day, the day I was Reaped. I told her I loved her and she said that she will be waiting for me when I got home. The thing is, by the time I got home, she was gone, along with my family."

"Haymitch, I'm so sorry" I say, not being able to think what it would feel like if I won the games and then came home to find out my family and Katniss were dead.

"But look how I turned out. Look how I dealt with it. I became a drunk and there was no one to stop me, no one that I cared about enough to stop for. But it is different for you. You have a lovely wife and a little baby girl on the way, you can't slip and fade away like I did. You have to be there, for the both of them."

I nod a small nod before saying "We named him," referring to my son. Haymitch looks up with me and his face is full of sadness. "Luke was his name. Luke Rye Mellark."

"And what's the little girls name?" Haymitch asks, trying to avoid the subject of my boy.

"I'm not sure, we haven't talked about it."

"Lily," he says.

"What?"

"Lily. That was the name of my girl."

"It's a beautiful name," I say smiling. "Look, I should get back to Katniss. If she wakes up and I'm not there well..." I don't need to finish my sentence for Haymitch to grasp what I am saying.

"Of course. I'll walk you back" he says standing.

"Thanks."

We walk back down the halls together and he stops when we reach outside my door.

"Thanks for the talk, it was everything I needed to hear."

"No problem," he says smiling before turning away and walking back to his room.

**Once again I apologize for not updating sooner but I have been soooo busy! Anyway, I wanted to do a little Peeta, Haymitch bonding thing and show a little more of a vulnerable side to Haymitch too. I hope you liked it! Leave a review with thoughts, comments, ideas or pm me!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	20. AN- Updating Schedule

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter but I felt like you should know that I am in St. Lucia on vacation and so I will not update until I get back which is on Sunday so maybe look for an update on Tuesday the 18th!

b. loves. books


End file.
